Teach me how to love again
by flamesofamonster
Summary: Castiel Novak is the teacher of Dean's son. After a few chance meetings and the nagging of his child, Dean ends up inviting Castiel over for lunch. Everything just seems to kick off from there. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS.**

**First Destiel - M for the later chapters and all that. I don't really have a clue where this is going, but I hope you enjoy it! Also forgive me if I get things wrong - I'm English so I had to google how the American school system works.**

Dean Winchester sighed and looked at the sheet of paper in front of his face. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked down at his son who sat on the chair next to him, excitedly looking around for his friends and favourite teachers. The kid was five, and he was coming to the end of his time in Kindergarten. This would be his final parents evening, before he left a month and a half later in May.

Henry looked up at his father, brown eyes meeting his fathers and grinned. "Dad, you're gunna love Mr Novak, he's so cool!"

"Am I now?" Dean replied, smiling back at his over excited kin.

"Yup! He always wears these woolly jumpers and he's really nice and I wish he could be my teacher forever!" Henry's face dropped slightly as he remembered that in less than two months, he'd be leaving.

Dean ruffled his hair. "You'll find another favourite teacher, kid."

"Not like Mr Novak," He whined, crossing his arms.

Dean looked down at his son, smiling. He would never had expected to be a father. Of course, he wanted a family, but with all the family problems, drinking and one night stands? No, he just left that dream at the back of his mind.

That was until he met Lisa. He'd met her when he was younger (that yoga weekend was interesting) but forgot about her, like the others. Then, she came crashing back into his world with a child - not Henry, another boy, Ben - and whisked him of his feet. She stayed, long enough for them to return to their old ways, her to get pregnant and then leave shortly after the baby was born. She was more of a thrill seeker than Dean was, Ben just being dragged along for the ride. Henry was what Dean needed though. He kept him constantly busy, always amused and most of all happy. Just watching his son do the simplest thing could cheer him up.

Dean still wanted a family, but for now he was happy with just his boy. Besides, he could visit his brother Sammy any time if he wanted family - his twenty-four year old brother was married to his wife, Jess, who was expecting, and their two year old Jacob. Sam supported Dean and vise versa, although Sam was in Palo Alto and Dean was in Kansas.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Henry, who was tugging on his arm.

"Dad, it's our turn!"

Dean looked up to see Henry's teacher stood in the doorway. Mr Novak was in a trenchcoat and white shirt, with his navy blue tie twisted around. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Dean and then Henry. He was rather handsome, Dean thought, the idea popping out of nowhere. He blinked himself back to reality.

"Looks like it Henry."

.

"I'm Castiel Novak, your sons teacher. I've heard a lot about you Mr Winchester." Castiel stuck his hand out at Dean and the latter shook it.

"Me too." Dean said, "Heard a lot about you that is."

Castiel grinned, the smile reaching his eyes. Rather fitting, Dean thought.

"Henry's a great boy, what else can I say? Generally he's well behaved, he loves to listen to stories and tell them. He also loves to draw, as you might be able to tell." The teacher pointed to the wall behind him, where Dean could see pictures drawn by the children. "These are his," Castiel gestured to several to the left of him.

He saw a small boy standing next to an older man standing in what looked like a forest, the boy and the man in a house making some sort of cake. Then the boy and man in a house with some others and finally the man telling the ghost in the boys wardrobe to go away. Dean smiled to himself. He remembered that night. He probably shouldn't have told Henry the spooky story with the ghost in the empty cabin, but he had asked for it. He liked the stories where the two of them (and sometimes Uncle Sam) made up a ghost fighting team named the Ghostfacers. Dean had to go inside Henry's wardrobe, tell the ghost to bugger off and then ended up sleeping in Henry's bed. No more scary stories. Well, not before bedtime anyway.

"Henry works well, gets along with everyone...he's a good child. If he's not chasing the girls he's telling them his tales to get their attention." Dean and Castiel shared a short laugh.

Henry was more like Dean than he had thought.

"Are there any questions you would like to ask?" Castiel looked at Dean, leaning back in his chair.

Dean shook his head. "You got anything you wanna ask your teacher, kid?" He asked his son.

"Why can't you be my teacher forever?" Henry frowned.

Castiel chuckled softly. "Because I have any other people like you to teach. You'll find other teachers you like when you go Elementary school and Middle school and High School."

Henry, stubborn as ever, crossed his arms. "I want to stay here."

"If you stay here you won't be able to go and explore the world with your dad when you grow up. Where was it you wanted to go? To hunt werewolves in San Francisco?"

Henry nodded slowly. "Fine. But only so we can go and kill the werewolves."

Dean laughed. "Okay then."

Castiel checked his watch and looked at his appointment sheet. "Sorry, I have to move you along. A lot of people want to see me tonight."

"Must be because you're such a great teacher," Dean smiled, shaking Castiel's hand again, this time noticing how warm it was and how soft his palm was.

"Thank you for coming Mr Winchester. I'll see you on Monday, Henry."

Henry nodded, giving his teacher a high five, before the pair left the classroom.

.

"Your teacher's cool Henry."

"Told ya!" The boy grinned at his father from the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, you did kid."

"Did you know that he's twenty six? That's older than Uncle Sammy! He doesn't even have any children yet!"

"Not everyone has children early Henry."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have children because he can't."

"Only woman get pregnant Henry, I told you that before."

"Noooooo!" The boy dragged out the 'o'. "Because he doesn't like women! He likes men!"

Dean froze. "How do you know that?"

"Someone asked him if he had a girlfriend and he said no so then we asked him why not and he said because he doesn't like girls and then Joey Perkins said is it because they smell and he said no and laughed and then we all asked why and he said it was because he liked boys instead."

Dean was silent for a minute. He had never considered himself to swing both ways, but Castiel Novak was handsome. And nice. And got on well with kids. And had soft hands. Really soft hands.

"That's why he can't have children dad, because if two men are together, they can't have babies, can they?"

"Yeah, they can't."

"I'm getting clever!"

Dean looked out of the wing mirror of the Impala and glanced back at the school. "Yeah, you are kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S SNOWING. IT'S MARCH.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

It was the summer break - Henry had unwillingly said goodbye to Mr Novak and his classmates, most of which he would be seeing again when he went to Elementary. Dean was carrying his son as they wandered around the local supermarket, as the little fidget kept on complaining his legs were aching.

"You're six in a few days Henry, I can't carry you forever." Dean had said, whilst Henry gave him Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Lucky charms!" Henry exclaimed, trying to close the gap between his favourite cereal and him, holding it to his chest when he grabbed it.

Henry was a lot more like Sam than Dean had realised.

"Put them in the cart then," Dean said and Henry dropped the box in before going back to spying on everyone in the supermarket from Dean's shoulder.

"Now, your uncle Sam's coming up tomorrow, so I want you to behave and set a good example for Jacob. Jess doesn't need two screaming kids, she's stressed as it is. Hey, are you even listening to me?" Dean looked at Henry who was grinning at something behind Dean.

"I'm afraid I may have distracted him."

Dean turned around to see Castiel Novak standing behind him, still in his tan trenchcoat but without the tie and white shirt this time. He was wearing a woollen jumper and jeans, which, in Dean's eyes, he managed to pull off quite well.

"Nice to see you again," Dean held out his hand and Castiel shook it and then gave Henry a high five.

"And you," Castiel replied. "Hows he coping?"

Dean shrugged. "He's a little nervous but I guess it's just good that most of his class is going up with him."

"I'm sure he'll do quite well," Castiel said. "He's a smart child."

"It's my birthday in three days! I'm going to be six! Look, both hands!" He held up his right hand and put up the thumb on his left one, waving them at his former teacher.

"Well, happy birthday for then." Castiel smiled.

"Hey dad, can Mr Novak come to our house for my birthday?" Henry asked, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Er..." Dean started. He couldn't upset Henry. But there was no way he was inviting a man he met twice over to his house even if he didn't have a handsome face and (well, he assumed) great personality. Unexplainable things may start to happen and Sam and Jess would be as confused as heck.

"Sorry Henry, I'm busy then. Hey, maybe another time, right?" Castiel said giving Henry one of his grins.

Henry stuck out his bottom lip and looked up at his dad with watery eyes. Dean sighed. "You heard the man, another time. Now, don't start crying or I won't buy the lucky charms."

Henry straightened up immediately - Dean knew it was his favourite food. He would eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner if Dean had let him. But he had once dated a dentist and she had drilled it into his head about eating and drinking healthy. He hadn't really paid any attention to the mumbling, he just wanted the sex, but now that he had Henry, he realised he really needed to start setting a better example.

"I'll let you get on," Castiel said, smiling at Henry, nodded at Dean and headed back down the aisle.

Both Dean and Henry watched him go and it wasn't until later when Dean realised he had checked out the teachers ass.

.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Henry, happy birthday to you!" Dean placed the batman cake on the table (he had taught his son well) and Henry grinned, closing his eyes before blowing out the candles.

Sam, Jess and Dean cheered, Jacob hiccupped and Henry looked up at his dad, desperate for a slice of cake.

"Hold on kid, let me cut you a slice before you shove your face in it," Dean told him, cutting a slice and putting it on the paper plate in front of Henry. "Sammy? Jess?"

He cut up four more slices, one for Jess, one for Sam, one for himself and a tiny one for Jacob who just crumbled it to pieces in his hand, laughed and shoved the crumbs he still held onto into his mouth. That kid had the eating habits of his uncle.

After they'd finished eating, Henry played with his new binoculars and walkie talkies (he was planning to use them when they went to San Fran. Werewolf hunting was hard work, binoculars were obviously going to be needed) and Dean sat with Sam and Jess at the table.

"Do you know what the sex of the baby is yet? Or are you not going to find out?" Dean asked, knocking back a glass of whisky.

"A girl," Jess told him. "We want Mary somewhere in the name. We think it'd fit perfectly."

Dean nodded. "Congrats. I don't know how I'd be able to cope with two squealers running around the house. It's bad enough with one some of the times."

Jess smiled, sipping her water. Dean couldn't get over how much more reserved she'd become since her cheerleading years when he'd seen her on a visit to Sam. He'd seen her in a skirt and damn, she had some legs. But now it was all jeans and leggings or dresses, but dresses below her knees. I guess she felt she had to be more respectable now that she was a mother.

"What about you Dean?" Sam asked.

"What about me? Am I pregnant? Now Sammy, I told you about the birds and bees when you were four." Dean joked.

Sam ignored him, as per usual. "Are you alright. You seem a little distracted."

The truth was, Dean couldn't get Henry's old teacher from his mind. Castiel Novak, an unusual name. Was he an unusual guy? He had the best smile and a pretty damn good backside to go with it.

But Dean wasn't gay. Or so he told himself. He had nothing against homosexual people, but well, he had a son. Didn't that make his straight?

Then again, maybe the reason why he had never settled down properly with a woman was because deep down he knew that was not what he wanted. What he wanted was a real man to hold him at night and have rough sex and-

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly before he looked at his whisky glass. "Fine. Just worried about Henry going off to school. Six years has flown by."

He could tell Sam didn't believe him, but his younger brother dropped it. Jess however, swallowed the lie.

"Tell me about it. Six years ago I first met Sam. Do you remember the first time we saw each other?"

Jess went on about the first time she had met Sam, Dean zoning out slightly. He'd heard this story so many times before, he could recite it from heart. He even knew the conversation they'd first had - the weather.

Watching Henry make plane noises with Jacob, Dean sighed inwardly. Henry never forgot anything. He was like an elephant. The next time they bumped into Castiel (he guessed they would, knowing his luck), Henry would bring it up. Then he would have to invite the man he'd been having fantasies about back to his house. _Son of a bitch_.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean felt he deserved a night off. Sam had offered to look after Henry for the night, whilst Dean went off to the club down the road to have a drink with his mates. Adam and Chuck were two of Dean's less party mad friends. Chuck was an aspiring writer, Adam a doctor. Dean preferred to be around the pair though - they never let him get completely smashed and were still fun to be around.

"So that's why I got kicked out of Wal-Mart," Chuck finished.

"Jesus Chuck, if you wrote down your entire life and published it, you'd be a bestseller." Dean joked.

"That's called a biography, dumbass," Adam laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink. "Back in a sec," He told the lads, before slipping off of his bar stool and heading to the toilets.

It had been a long week. Henry had gotten into a fight with one of his friends and Dean had to scold him, resulting in the boy to sulk around the house for the past few days. He wasn't eating his food properly and Dean just wanted to drink away his sorrows like he used to. When Sam offered to step in and talk to the kid whilst Dean let his hair loose, Dean had jumped at the chance. He just needed a little break.

On the way to the toilets, he bumped into a ginger haired woman who was heading to the bar. She was pretty, he thought, as he watched her walk off.

"I wouldn't bother trying anything on with her, she doesn't go for men." A voice behind him said.

Castiel Novak. Hadn't Dean thought they would meet again? He was getting good at guessing.

"Hey Cas! Wait, I can call you that right? I mean I don't wanna have to keep calling you Mr Novak, that's a bit weird."

Castiel laughed. "Sure, I don't mind. Out for the night?"

Dean nodded. "My brother's looking after Henry for the night."

"Ah," Cas nodded. "This would be Sam, right? Henry mentioned him in his stories sometimes."

Dean nodded. "That's the one."

Cas nodded and then looked over Dean's shoulder at an approaching figure. "Hey Charlie, this is Dean. I taught his son. Dean, this is Charlie."

Charlie stuck her hand out at Dean and he shook it. "Hey Dean! I'm Charlie, although, Cas just told you that. Anyways, it's good to meet you! I'll be back in a bit Cas, just met this incredibly hot girl and I'm going to get me some sugar!" She sung, waving at Cas and Dean before skipping off into the arms of a busty brunette.

"Wow, she works fast," Dean said, turning back to Cas who was watching his friend go.

"She does. It's her MO."

Dean laughed. "Hey do you have a pen?"

Cas patted the pockets of his jeans (no trench coat today, Dean noticed, but a rather nice tight fitting black polo shirt) and pulled out a black biro. Dean took it for him and then grabbed Cas's hand, scrawling something down in his messy handwriting.

"Henry will bug me if I can't tell him you'll come over at some point. Just give me a call when you're free and we can sort something out." Dean told him as Cas looked down at the numbers on his hand.

"Right." Dean could see Castiel try to pass it off as casual, but the teachers blue eyes seemed to brightened a little more at the prospect of another meet up, this time not by chance.

Dean nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm desperate for a piss."

.

"Who was that guy?" It was Adam who asked first, but it was a question on the lips of both of the other men, Dean could tell.

"Old friend," Dean said. "Now, want another drink?"

.

The next morning, Dean woke up to a head ache. He rolled over in his bed and looked at the alarm beside his bed - 13:40 pm. He huffed and then blinked.

Shit, he needed to feed Henry. Sam had left as soon as Dean had come back. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and fell off, with an 'oomph!'

"Son of a b-" He stopped as he noticed a pair of tiny feet in front of his face. "Henry," He breathed, pushing himself to a sitting position. "Sorry, I overslept, have you eaten anything yet?"

Henry was still in his pyjamas. The boy nodded and came and sat in his father's lap, wrapping his arms around Dean as far as they would go.

"What's up kid?" Dean asked. "And what have you eaten?"

Henry sniffed. "Sorry I didn't speak to you daddy. Uncle Sammy told me it was making you upset. And I took the box of lucky charms up to my room and I peeled all the icing off my cake."

Dean shook his head, laughing softly at his son's antics, before ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead.

"It's alright, son. Besides, between you and me, you threw a pretty good punch. I mean, you gave the other dude a black eye! But don't tell anyone I said that, especially not your Uncle Sammy, okay?"

Henry nodded, still clinging to his dad. Dean got up, Henry in his arms. "Since you're still in your pj's and I can't be bothered to do anything, we can have a movie day. I'll get us some snacks, you get the DVD.

Henry smiled and nodded and then Dean placed his son down on the floor as he scampered off to find a DVD. Dean stretched and made his way down the staircase, grabbing his phone and taking a look at the screen.

_1 New Voicemail_

It was from an unknown number. Dean clicked it open and held the phone to his ear.

"_Hey, Dean, it's Cas. Er, I'm just phoning to say that I am free all next week if you, I mean, Henry, still wants to see me. Okay..uh, yeah. Bye_."

He was cute and left cute awkward messages. What more could a guy ask for? Dean put the phone down on the table. He'd reply later - he didn't want to seem _too_ desperate to have a (seemingly) single guy in the house. Especially not with the dream he had last night. He was going to have to wear a pair of _very_ baggy jeans when Cas came round so he could hide what Cas did to him.

**Gracias to those who reviewed and my friend better-company-than-a-skull (check her out for Johnlock!) who is amazing and helped me with this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four chapters in four days, woah.**

**Once again, gracias to better-company-than-a-skull.**

Henry was hyper. The kid had been running around the house all morning. He knew exactly how he wanted the day to go. He had told Dean that first they would have to tidy up, then they were going to have to do some baking and then, when Mr Novak arrived, they would be able to ice the cakes together.

He was taking no chances, which was why Dean was currently standing in the kitchen wearing an apron and trying to make as little mess as possible.

"Have you finished yet dad?" Henry asked, from where he sat on the sofa watching some daft cartoon.

"I just put them in," Dean replied, wiping the surfaces down and then rubbing his hands on the pink 'Kiss the cook!' apron he wore.

The doorbell rang and Henry jumped up off the sofa and ran towards the front door.

"Can I open the door?" He yelled.

"Yeah," Dean replied, checking his watch.

Castiel was two minutes early. Either someone was eager or he just had impeccable timing. Or maybe Dean was just over thinking things.

Dean walked out into the hall, just as Castiel had closed the door behind himself, whilst Henry chatted to him. Castiel looked up at Dean, smirking slightly at the pink apron. Dean shrugged and nodded his head at Henry.

"I'm going to big school next month!" Henry grinned at his former teacher.

"I know," Castiel replied, giving him a highfive.

"Hey, Henry, why don't you go and get picture you did?" Dean said to his son and Henry nodded and raced up the staircase to grab the drawing.

An awkward silence ensued.

"You want something to drink?" Dean asked, gesturing for Castiel to follow him into the kitchen.

"Please," Castiel said.

The trenchcoat was back today, and underneath it a blue shirt with black tie and jeans. Smart but casual. Dean liked. He blinked out of his mini moment. "We have tea, coffee, cola, orange juice and er maybe tropical. Henry might have finished that off this morning."

"Could I have a coffee please?"

"Sure? Milk?"

"No thanks."

Dean started to make the coffee, and Henry ran back down the staircase, waving a picture in front of him. He handed it to Castiel who smiled when he saw it.

"You see, this is me and that's you and that's dad and you come with us on a hunting trip, but this time it's after these ghouls who have taken over these peoples bodies and it's really cool but you have to be careful because they're really scary and-"

Dean handed Castiel his coffee and tilted his head, signalling for him to sit down at the table. Henry continued to explain his picture in more detail, before Dean handed him a glass of milk and he shut up whilst he gulped it down.

Dean watched Henry whilst he talked to Castiel. Henry clearly adored the man. Dean could see why. He was easy to talk to, friendly and had a face like a darn angel. He would have been a good father.

He could still be a good father, he reminded himself. Gay men can still have children - adoption, surrogate mothers.

Falling for men who already have children from past relationships.

Dean jumped as the timer at the side of the oven rang out. The cakes were done.

"Cake cake cake cake!" Henry chanted.

Castiel laughed and Dean shook his head, smiling. "Calm down kid, they need to cool down first."

Dean got them out from the oven, 'accidently' bending over with his butt facing in Castiel's direction. He got the cakes out, put them to the side and then started to get the bowl and spoon and other equipment needed to make the icing sugar. He pulled a chair over so Henry would be able to stand on it and get involved and then turned to Castiel. "You wanna join in?"

The other man got up and joined the pair at the work surface. Castiel passed the equipment to Henry, who passed it to Dean who added it to the bowl.

"What colour icing would you like Mr Novak?" Henry asked, pulling three coloured bottles into his grasp. "We have red and yellow and blue."

"What about blue?" Castiel suggested, and Henry nodded, passing the bottle to his father.

The trio started to add the icing to their cakes. Everything was going okay - the cakes weren't too burnt, the icing sugar wasn't too runny. But then Henry reached for the bowl of icing sugar and dropped it, sending it's blue contents all over Castiel, Dean and himself.

Dean just sighed, wiping the blue gunk from his face. "Henry..."

"Oops," The boy said, sticking a finger in his mouth and licking off the icing.

Castiel started to laugh, sending Henry into fits. Dean even managed a smile as he wiped his hands on a tea towel. He took the apron off (it had managed to protect most of his body from the splash) and put it in the washing basket. Henry and Castiel were not as lucky as him. They had practically been covered in the sticky stuff.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" He said to Henry, picking up the boy who wrinkled his nose and nodded. "Come on up, I can lend you a shirt." He said to Castiel who nodded and followed them.

Dean sat Henry down on the toilet seat, before leading Cas into his room so he could find him a shirt. He grabbed an old AC-DC shirt and tossed it to Castiel who caught it. "Just change in here, I can put your stuff in the washing machine when I'm done with Henry. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

Need me to help strip you naked, Dean though as he backed out of the room.

.

Dean wiped down Henry, changing the boy into a batman t-shirt and jeans, before they left, almost bumping into Castiel, who was standing in the hallway, looking at the picture frames on the wall. Dean and Henry fishing, Sam and Dean camping as kids with their father, John. A picture of Sam, Dean, Jess and Henry at Jess and Sam's wedding. Henry was only four then, he looked tiny. Finally, in the middle, a picture of Dean asleep with a two year old Henry also snoozing on his chest. Sam had taken it.

Sam was incredibly supportive in the first few years, juggling law school, his relationship with Jess and running back and forth between Palo Alto and Lawrence whenever Dean needed help. Dean repaid the favour when Jacob was born, taking trips every couple of weekends to visit and see if the newlyweds were coping. Dean cleared his throat, and Cas jumped slightly, looking up and smiling. Dean returned it and they headed back to the kitchen, sitting Henry down away from the mess, his cakes in front of him. Dean took Castiel's trench coat, shirt and tie and put them in the washing along with Henry's clothes. He then made another cup of coffee for their guest to go with his cakes, before finally cleaning the surfaces.

He turned back to Henry and Castiel and rolled his eyes.

"I should have just left you in those messy clothes if you were going to make another mess," He told his son, passing him a tea towel so he could wipe the mess from his face.

Henry grinned at his father, before excusing himself to go to the toilet, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

"Sorry about the mess," Dean said, not wanting to delve into another awkward silence.

"It's no problem," Cas replied, sipping his coffee. "Henry's really polite."  
Dean nodded. "He probably learnt that from Sam. I was nothing like him when I was a kid."

Castiel smiled, the smile that gave Dean a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was starting to feel like a teen again. "Wild and reckless?" He guessed.

"You got me sussed," Dean said, holding up his hands and getting another laugh from Castiel.

"I guessed from the AC-DC shirt there was some hidden rocker buried inside."

"You'd be right about that. Henry has been raised on AC-DC and Metallica." Dean replied.

"They are good bands. I'm sure he'll have great music taste when he gets older."

"Oh he will," Dean replied. "Even now when we're in the car, he'll sing along to Travelling Riverside Blues with me."

"Led Zeppelin," Cas nodded.

Dean was starting to like this guy even more. They were silent for a moment, but it wasn't awkward like before. It was comfortable. The pair seemed to have broken a barrier.

Henry came back into the room and stopped frowning.

"What's up, kid?" Dean asked.

"Dad that washing machine's exploding."

Dean almost fell off his chair as he turned around to get a look at it. The machine wasn't exploding but it was starting to leak bubbles.

"Son of a bitch," He muttered, getting up, cancelling the wash and opening the door.

"I'll go get a towel!" Henry offered, racing back out of the room, as Dean pulled out Castiel's soaking wet trench coat, shirt and tie. "Stupid shitty washing machine."

"It's alright, I can wash them when I get back," Castiel said, making Dean jump as the man stood right beside him, their faces close enough that Dean could just grab the guys head and snog him senseless. But he wasn't going to do that. Not with Henry in the house anyway.

Castiel took the washing from Dean and took a towel from Henry who appeared in the doorway with five.

"Hey, Henry, go get Cas a bag to put his clothes in, would you?" Henry nodded, passing the rest of the towels to Castiel and taking his wet washing.

Castiel got down on his knees beside Dean and started mopping up the floor with him.

"You don't have to do this," Dean said, but Castiel shook his head.

"It's fine. Rather we get the majority of it cleaned up now so it's not a nuisance later, right?"

They cleaned in silence, managing to mop up the bubbles from the floor. Dean sat back up onto his knees and looked at the washing machine. "I'll have to call a guy out later."

He looked up to see Castiel looking at him, head tilted to the side slightly. Dean raised an eyebrow and Cas shrugged.

"I can't figure out what a guy like you is doing as a single parent." Cas said finally and Dean raised his eyebrows. Not what he expected to come from his mouth.

"Long story."

"Can I get the short version?" Cas asked.

"I got screwed over," Dean said, standing up and avoiding Castiel's sharp eyes.

"Maybe I can here the long version some other time?" Dean looked up at Cas who now stood in front of him, holding out the wet towel he had used, a small smile on his face.  
"Maybe," Dean said, holding Castiel's gaze and earning a bigger smile from the other man.

"What should I do about the shirt?" Castiel asked, as Henry came back with a plastic bag and the wet clothes inside it.

"Keep it," Dean shrugged. "You can return it another time."

"Will that be the time I hear the story?" Castiel asked, now smiling again, head tilted to the side.

Dean was openly grinning now. "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

It was small things that brought them closer together. Cas thanking Dean for the lunch, Dean saying it was no problem, Cas saying they should do it again sometime and Dean agreeing. Small phone calls with small questions - Best cure for a hangover, what do you put in your cupcakes, will you speak to Henry because he has first day nerves and I haven't got a clue how to stop him worrying.

Then, one autumn morning, "Sorry to disturb you again Dean, but would you happen to know anyone who is good with cars?"

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. Half past six in the morning.

"I'm not too bad with them myself," He said, getting out of bed and walking down the staircase. "What is it you need?"

"I don't know, it just isn't working. I need it to get to work. I don't think it is completely gone, I mean it was working fine just yesterday." He replied.

"Let me get Henry ready and to his friends house and then I'll be over."

"Thank you Dean," Cas breathed. "Sorry for waking you so early. You were the first person I thought of."

"Dreaming of me?" Dean teased.

Castiel laughed. "Something like that. See you later then?"

"Yeah," Dean said, hanging up and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

He sighed, before dialing Henry's friend Todd's mother. "Hey, Diane, I know it's early, but could you do me a favour?"

.

Dean could feel Castiel's gaze on him as he looked under the bonnet of the car.

"Do you know what it is?" Cas asked, peering round Dean. "I know nothing about cars."  
Dean chuckled. "I can tell. Your coil wire's out of place. This is an old car Cas, most cars don't even have these anymore."

Castiel shrugged. "It was my fathers. His pride and joy. I think he always wanted me to obsess over mechanics like he did, but look how that turned out."

Dean fiddled with the wire whilst he spoke to Castiel. "So he was disapproving, your father? Of you being gay?"

"I think it was because it was a recurring pattern. My older brother Gabriel is also gay."

Dean raised his eyebrows and turned to him. "Really?"

Cas nodded. "My eldest brother Michael is incredibly bitter. He just doesn't like to be around females. He's a little sexist. Then there's Gabriel and myself, both gay. Then my younger sister Anna, who likes to travel and describes herself as hippy. So he's still waiting for grandchildren."

"Wow. Quite the family." Dean said, fixing the coil and closing the bonnet.

"We are indeed. Thanksgiving is always incredibly interesting."

"Bet it is." Dean turned around, jumping at how close Cas stood to him.

The younger man smiled slightly. "All fixed?"

"Should be," Dean answered.

Cas got into the car and started up the engine. It started and Cas grinned. "Thank you Dean Winchester!"  
Dean laughed. "No problem."

Castiel got out of the car and walked up to Dean. "Seriously, thanks. You just saved me a lot of time and money. How much do I owe you?"

Dean shook his head. "It's fine."

"No seriously, let me pay you. What do you need?" Castiel stuck his hand in his trench coat pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"No, Cas," Dean gripped Castiel's arm and stopped him from moving it any further.

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean. "Fine. Hey why don't you come in for a bit? I called in late, so technically I don't have to be in for another two hours."

Dean raised his eyebrows and Cas shrugged. "What? I didn't know it was going to take like ten minutes to fix, I was taking precautions."

Dean laughed and followed Cas into the house.

.

Though the pair had formed a friendship, Dean hadn't been inside Castiel's house yet. Which is why he was incredibly surprised to see a painting of a half naked lady hanging in the hallway.

"Gabriel gave it to me. Scares the living crap out of everyone the first time they see it. I can see why though - I mean, I am a kindergarten teacher." Castiel said without even turning around.

It was like he had angel senses and could just pick up on Dean's thoughts some of the time.

"Coffee?"

"Please," Dean replied, following Castiel into the kitchen.

It was cosy. Green tones were painted on the walls, with a rather large flower painted on the top corner of one of them.  
"Lemme guess," Dean said. "Anna?"

Castiel grinned. "You catch on quick."

Dean grinned back. He hadn't worn baggy trousers today. Which was stupid, because whenever he was with Castiel he just felt so... aroused. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way he preferred a little bit of stubble rather than no facial hair at all, the way he laughed. Dean was smitten. And he wanted Cas. Badly.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

Cas put down the tea spoon he was holding and turned to face Dean, pausing.

"I know that you obviously had sex with women before, I mean, Henry was born. But are you straight?"

Dean paused. It was something they'd skipped around a lot over the past few months. They had been flirty, shared heated looks. Dean just wanted to tell Cas what he felt for him. But how?

"No," Dean said. "Bi, I think."

"You think?" Cas asked, not looking at Dean and fiddling with his burgundy tie.

"Well, I'm attracted to men. I just haven't had any experiences with men."

"Right." Cas breathed out before looking at Dean, tilting his head slightly. "Would you be up for trying something with a guy?"

Dean held his breath. Was he suggesting...? "Only with someone I trusted."

Cas smiled slightly. "Do you trust me?" He asked and Dean blinked. He was suggesting-

"Yes," Dean replied and they both stepped forward at the same time, practically grabbing each other and finding each others lips.

Cas' hands made their way to Dean's hair and Dean's to Cas' waist, pulling him closer, holding him tighter. Ever since he'd seen the teacher, there had been something. Just a spark, just a flicker of hope, desperation for something to happen. Cas nibbled Dean's lip slightly, and Dean let out a small moan. He felt Cas smile against his lips.

This is what he wanted. How could he ever go back to having something different now? Cas was what he wanted.

Cas broke it off, sounding almost as if he was surfacing for air. He was breathing heavily, Dean could practically hear his heartbeat thumping against his.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's softly, brushing them together. "Good?"

"Great." Dean replied and Cas smiled at him.

They untangled themselves and stood apart, Cas going back to making the coffee. What was going to happen now? Dean's heart was still racing, he bet his lips were puffy too. Were they together? Shit, how was he supposed to tell Henry he was smitten with his kindergarten teacher?

Cas handed Dean his coffee and took in the thinking expression on his face. "Don't overthink it," He told him. "We can discuss anything we need to discuss later."

Dean nodded. "Right."  
Cas smiled at him and he smiled back. Not a forced smile, an actual smile. One that made him feel good inside, satisfied.

He was satisfied. He'd finally kissed Cas. That was worth waking up at six thirty for, right?

**It happened! *Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ***

**Merci better-company-than-a-skull**

**And everyone else who has reviewed and read this so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

***sings* Things are starting to get heated! Once again, thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

Dean thought people were starting to suspect he was secretly in a relationship with Cas. The neighbours for one.

"Hello Dean!" Ellen Harvelle called one morning as Dean finished off helping Henry with his seatbelt.

"Hey Ellen," Dean replied, closing the door and walking to his side of the car. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah thanks. Hows Henry?"

"He's great. And Jo?"

Jo was Ellen's daughter, a year younger than Henry and a diva in the making. She threw the biggest tantrums on the street, but always seemed to calm down around Henry. Dean reckoned when they hit the teens the pair would either become best friends, lovers or turn into each others worst enemies.

"She's great, still as rowdy as hell though. Isn't that her teacher who keeps coming to your house? The one with the russian sounding name?"

"Novak," Dean answered, putting on his best innocent face. "Yeah, we're mates. And Henry likes seeing him again. Kid raves about him."

Ellen laughed. "Most people do. He seems nice. Doesn't he... y'know." Ellen made a head gesture. "Bat for the other side?"

Dean nodded and Ellen pursed her lips. "That's what Jo told me. I just couldn't be sure, what with the nonsense that comes out of her mouth! Anyway, I won't keep you. See you later!"  
"Bye!" Dean called, before opening the car door and sliding onto his chair, breathing out. "That was a close one."  
"What was?" Henry asked from the back of the car.  
"Nothing kid, nothing."

.

"Seriously Cas? Do you tell all the students you teach that you're gay?" Dean asked, pouring himself a glass of whisky and sitting down in the kitchen, phone to his ear.

"Why? Who has mentioned it now?"

"Ellen Harvelle, Jo's mother."

"It stops the questions of 'why aren't you married?' and 'do you have any kids?'. I'll admit, sometimes parents aren't too happy about their child's teacher being gay, claiming I'll influence them in some way, but I always explain I would do nothing of the sort, I was just explaining why I will not physically be able to carry on my bloodline and that times are changing and the next generation will change with it. A teacher they had when they were five, a time I can barely remember myself, will be responsible for their sexual orientation when they are older. That's ridiculous. If anything, it just teaches them to be more open minded."

"I agree completely." Dean said, looking up as the doorbell rung.

He got off his chair, drained the last drop of whisky and headed to the door.

"Are you going to tell Sam anytime soon?"

Dean sighed. He'd been avoiding telling Sam. He didn't exactly know how to put 'I am in love with a man' into words without stuttering over every other syllable. It had been three weeks since the kiss. Three weeks since after Cas finished work, and they had spoken on the phone for three hours about them and what they were going to do and how to tell Henry. Cas had told Charlie (who was bubbling that Cas had found himself a guy with a bit of muscle), Dean had picked up the phone several times, ready to phone Sam. Every time Sam had phoned him, he panicked, thinking his brother had somehow found out and didn't like it and was going to never speak to him again. He was being stupid of course, he knew Sam would never overreact like that and if he didn't like it, he'd put up with it for Dean's sake. They were brothers and best friends. But since becoming a father and having to worry about every last thing in order to keep his son safe, Dean had started to think the worst of everything.

"I will. Just trying to figure out-"  
"How to say that you're bi and dating a man. I can write you a rough draft of something you could say to him if you like. I remember what it was like in my household when I came out. Dad was furious. But even Michael stood up for me, so I have no doubt Sam will be there for you."

"I know..." Dean muttered. "Give me a sec, someone's at the door."

He opened it and his mouth dropped.

"Lisa."  
The brunette stood at the door, dressed like she was working as a lawyer, hair in a bun, same grin plastered on her face.

"Hello Dean. It's been a while."  
"I'll have to call you back Cas."  
"No problem. Dean, just be careful with her. You don't know what she'll want."  
"I completely agree," Dean answered, before hanging up.

Dean and his ex stared each other down for a few moments, before Lisa spoke again.

"So, was that your girlfriend?" She said. "Can I come in?" She asked again after she got no reply.

"Why?" Dean's tone was harsh.

"So I can see my son of course. I also want to talk to you."  
"Where's Ben?"

"Full of questions today, aren't you?" She laughed. "Busy. He's a big boy now, he can do what he wants."  
"He's thirteen." Dean replied, frowning.

"Been keeping track, have you? He's staying over at a friends."  
Dean hesitated before opening the door a little wider and letting Lisa in. She threw him a smile, one that no longer affected him, and walked past him into the kitchen.

"Nice house. Can't believe you still live in Kansas though. Didn't take me too long to track you down."

Dean crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe, watching as she leant against the kitchen table, looking around.

"So he's what, just gone six?" She asked.

"Five months ago."

She nodded and looked at Dean. "Sorry I couldn't be here."

Under his breath, Dean muttered, "I wasn't."

Lisa tutted and crossed her arms. "I do want to spend time with my son, you know. I've just been busy."

"Busy? Funny, you weren't busy when you packed up and left. Nor have you been that busy everyday for the past six years. You could have easily came if you wanted too. What do you want? Money? Custody? Because you're getting neither. So why don't you go and find some other guy to shag, get pregnant with his baby and scuttle off when it's born, eh?"

Lisa scowled at Dean and stood up straight. "For your information, I don't want money or custody. I already have one child thank you very much. And how dare you? That is not what I do."  
"It's what you did to me." Dean replied and a flash of guilt came and went on her face. "Now, what do you want?"

She huffed. "I told you, to spend time with him. Don't you think he deserves to get to know me?"

_Not really_, he thought, but kept his mouth shut.

Henry came into the room and looked at the strange woman, walking to his father, who picked him up and held him to his chest protectively.

"Who's she?" Henry asked.

"_She_ is your mother," Dean muttered.

Henry blinked and looked at her, then back at Dean.

"What do you want?" Henry asked and Lisa laughed.

"You sound just like your father! To spend sometime with you, that's all."  
Dean looked at Henry. "Do you want to spend time with her?"

Henry shrugged and Dean sighed. As much as he would like Lisa out of their lives completely, if he refused, she would probably get a court case and he _really_ didn't want that.

"One weekend," Dean said. "You have until Sunday."  
"That isn't long," She protested, but Dean silenced her.

"He has school on monday. Besides, I don't think you should just fling yourself in here. He needs time to adjust. Maybe you can see him next week or the week after too."  
"Maybe?"

_Never_. "Maybe."  
Lisa nodded, content. "Can I crash here tonight?"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine."  
He wasn't staying in the house tonight. He would crash with Adam or Chuck - he just wasn't staying with her.

.

"Thought I'd find you here," Dean didn't look up, but grunted in acknowledgement.

Cas slid onto the barstool next to him, signalling the bartender and ordering himself a beer. "That bad, eh?"

Dean sighed and looked at his boyfriend. "She wants to spend time with him. After six years, she decides to come around and just-"  
"Hey, calm down." Cas placed a palm on Dean's forearm. "You're getting some attention."  
Dean scowled at those nearby who stared and looked back at Cas. "What was I thinking?" He continued in a slightly lower tone. "I gave her the weekend to look after him but I just don't trust her to run away with him."

He knocked back his beer. "I mean, I even said she could stay in the house. Bad idea. Now she's probably going to end up sleeping in my bed. I am not going back there. I'll end up on the couch. I'm sick of her face already."

Cas was silent for a moment. "Why don't you come and stay with me? I have a spare room... if you want to use it, that is."  
Dean paused. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not." As an afterthought he added. "You are my boyfriend after all."  
He looked at Cas. No trench coat, only a deep purple shirt and black jeans. He looked incredibly good tonight. Good enough to-

"Alright then." Dean nodded. "When do you want to head off?"

Cas raised and eyebrow and grinned, causing Dean to go a little red. "Eager aren't you? Let me finish my drink first."


	7. Chapter 7

**Little short than normal... ****JUST A WARNING THIS IS THE SMUT CHAPTER **

**This is why I have not uploaded so quick. It is incredibly hard to write so I thank better-company-than-a-skull for helping me write this bc seriously HOW DO YOU WRITE IT THIS IS HARD **

**And it's my first time writing it, so please don't judge **

**Also, I was watching a kpop video (they're so catchy omfg) and there was a guy with a mini version of Castiel's trenchcoat hahahhaaha**

Dean had driven the pair to Castiel's house after Cas had finished his drink, trying not to get ahead of himself. He'd sleep on the sofa, of course he would. He'd dropped Lisa a text saying he'd be staying at a friends, to call if she needed him and to treat Henry well.

Cas opened the door, letting Dean in. The house looked different in the dark - the picture that Gabriel had given his brother loomed over them, their nude, silent protector. It was quite freaky.

"It looks weirder in the dark, right? It isn't just me," Dean asked Cas, who locked the door behind him.

"No, you're right. I think maybe it was designed to freak out burglars who break in. I would flip the shit out if I broke into a house and saw that. She looks vicious."

Dean laughed. "Is that you then? School teacher by day, burglar by night? Oh no, stay away from the big bad portrait of the naked lady!"

Cas grinned and hit Dean's shoulder. "Shut up. Want a drink? I have whisky, beer, wine..."  
"Hmm," Dean said, pulling Cas a little closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Maybe later."  
Cas raised an eyebrow. "Did you have something you planned to do?" He trailed a finger up Dean's bare forearm, causing the other to shiver.

"I do now," Dean murmured, kissing Cas, biting his lip and earning a himself a moan.

Castiel's arms went around Dean's neck, fingers threading through his hair, tugging back his head. Dean broke off the kiss, his head going back. Castiel kissed his neck, his jaw, the bare skin showing above his t-shirt. Dean moaned, leaning his forehead against Castiel's.

"Shall we skip the drinks?" Cas asked, his lips against Dean's neck, nibbling it ever so slightly.

Dean swallowed. "This time, I think we should."

Cas loosened his grip on Dean, taking his boyfriend's wrists from around his waist and taking a hand in his own. He started to walk up the staircase, pulling Dean up after him.

Dean looked at his boyfriend's hand. They were doing this. Right now.

They reached the top and Cas spun around, pressing his lips to Dean's walking backwards and kicking his door open behind him. Dean didn't have anytime to take in the decorations on the wall. He'd look later.

Cas kicked off his shoes and socks, Dean following his example. Dean kissed Cas harder, pushing them back onto the bed. Cas laughed as Dean trailed kisses down Castiel's neck and Cas tugged up Dean's shirt. Breaking off for a short moment, Dean let Cas pull his shirt over his head. They rested their foreheads against each others, breathing, hard.

They paused only or that moment before Dean started pulling off Castiel's shirt, Cas pulling Dean's trousers off. Within moments they were both in their boxers. Dean didn't know what to expect and Castiel must have somehow guessed as he rolled them over, Dean on his back and Cas on top. They stopped and stared at each other for a small second. Green eyes met blue.

Then Cas lowered his hand, brushing the cock in Dean's underwear, gaining a hiss from Dean as he pushed their lips together once more, tongues fighting for dominance.

Cas broke off, lowering himself down, leaving tiny kisses along Dean's chest. He hooked a finger in the waistband of Dean's pants, yanking them down leaving Dean's cock fully erect. Teasing him, he trailed small shapes with his tongue.

"Are you spelling out your name?" Dean asked.

Cas chuckled and continued. He lowered his lips around Dean's head, before taking his shaft whole, bobbing on Dean's cock, looking up at his boyfriend as he did so. Dean grabbed onto Castiel's hair desperate to hold onto something. He jolted his hips forward, his breathing erratic.

"Cas, I-" He whimpered. "I wanna make this last."

Cas nodded and removed his mouth, leaving a kiss on the tip.

"That was insane Cas," Dean whispered, eyes blown.

"I've had practise," Cas smiled smugly, moving his head up so he could kiss his boyfriend properly.

It was a soft kiss, one that only lasted a second. "Do you want to do this?"

Dean hesitated. He was sure. But terrified. "Yes," He said.

He took too long to answer though. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Yes," Dean answered. "But I want to do this."

They kissed again, almost as if it was the end of their time and they had only a few moments left together.

Cas reached over and into a draw in the table next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He squirted some out onto his palm, and rubbed it into his hands before looking at Dean once more. "Sure?"

Dean nodded and Cas pushed his first finger into Dean. Dean winced, biting his lip. It was uncomfortable, but he began to get used to the feeling as Cas pushed in and out. Cas looked up at Dean again for confirmation and Dean nodded. Two fingers. Dean hissed.

"Are you-"

"Carry on," Dean breathed. "I want to do this."

Using a scissoring motion, he stretched Dean. "More?" Dean shook his head. "What is it?"

"I want to do it now."

"Okay," Cas said, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube.

He took off his boxers and put some more lube on his hands and onto his cock.  
"Ready?" Cas asked, and Dean pulled Cas' head towards him so he could kiss him.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

Cas positioned himself and slid into the hole, slowly sliding the head of his cock in and out before shifting again and pushing in the rest. Dean gasped and grabbed onto Cas' shoulders. Cas continued to move in and out, getting faster, pushing upwards, aiming for Dean's prostate.

Dean bit his lip, moving his hips in rhythm to Cas' thrusts.

"Oh God," Dean moaned, his moans getting louder as he got closer to the edge.  
Cas took Dean's dick in his hand, gripping it hard and rubbing up and down.

"Oh God!" Dean shouted, arching his back, reaching his climax.  
Cas slipped out of him and crawled up to the top end of the bed, kissing his cheek and resting his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Good?"

Dean hmm'd him and turned around, curling up next to him and squeezing his hand.

"Night," Dean whispered and Cas whispered it back as they both dozed off under the stained sheets.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean awoke to a face full of his boyfriend's hair. He smiled into it, remembering the previous night.

"Dean, as much as I enjoyed last night and would love to do it again, you should probably check on Henry and Lisa." Cas rolled around to face Dean, smiling and placing a kiss on his nose.

"Right," Dean sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll call you."

Cas nodded and yawned, watching Dean as he got up and went to the bathroom to wash, borrowing a pair of Cas' boxers and pulling on the previous days clothes. They kissed a final time before Dean left, driving back to his own place.

As soon as he entered the house, Lisa was in front of him, eyebrows raised. "Looks like you had fun last night."

"I didn't take a spare pair of clothes."  
"Yeah, I noticed, but I wasn't talking about that." She pointed the small love bite in his neck.

"Shit," Dean muttered, pulling up his top slightly.

Lisa grinned. "Can I come back then? I enjoyed being with Henry."

Just then, Henry came running in, jumping up at his father who caught him and pulled him to his chest.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?"

Henry smile shyly at Lisa. "Good. It was okay last night but it was weird because you weren't here, dad. Where'd you go?"

Dean ignored Lisa's smirk. "To a friends."

Henry nodded and then signalled he wanted to be put down. Dean put him down and the kid ran back off to where he was before.

"If you're seeing someone, you should tell him."

"I know," Dean said. "But it's different this time."

Lisa shrugged. "What is she? A hooker or something? It can't be that bad."  
"It's different because it isn't a girl," Dean said, before leaving the room to have a shower, not waiting to see Lisa's reaction.

.

Sam picked up after the first ring. "Hey Dean, what's up?"

"This is going to sound weird, but can I speak to Jess? I have something to ask her."

"Jess?" Sam sounded surprised. "Yeah of course."  
He shouted his wifes name and she came to the phone minutes after. "Hey Dean, what is it?"

He paused for a minute. "I need your help?"

"Help? With what? You're not in trouble are you?"

"No of course not! I mean help as in opinion."

Jess breathed a sigh of relief. "Right. What is it?"

"I have a dilemma. I'm seeing someone."

Dean could practically hear Jess raise her eyebrows over the phone. "Right, so you need advice with _that_?"

Dean guessed Sam was still in the room and that was why she hadn't said relationship out loud.

"It's not...it's different."

"What sort of different? I can't help you if you can't tell me Dean."  
"You promise to be open minded?"

"Yeah, of course." He could start to hear the worry in her voice. He heard footsteps and figured she had left the room.

"I'm not in a relationship with a girl." He paused. "It's..."  
"_Oh_," Jess breathed. "Oh, Dean honey is that what you want help with? Telling Sam?"

"Yeah," Dean murmured. Two people in one day, he was making progress.

"Just tell him. He's your brother, he'll love you anyway. How about we come down this weekend and you can tell him then?"

"That'd be great. Thanks Jess."  
"It's no problem. Have you told Henry?"

"Not yet," Dean sighed. "I don't exactly know how to. I mean, they guy's his kindergarten teacher."

"Oh, the one that you had to invite round?"

"Yeah."  
"Well doesn't he think they guy's great already? If you tell him you're with him I'm sure he'll be buzzing."  
Dean paused. Jess was right. Henry was kinda a bit obsessed with Castiel - he was a good role model for him.

"Right. Thanks again Jess."

"It's really no problem. I'll keep my mouth shut until you tell Sam yourself."

"Thank you." Dean said once more.

"Good luck, Dean," Jess said before she hung up.

.

"Lisa and Jess know about us," Dean said as he opened the door to Cas.

Lisa had gone home, after she and Dean agreed they could work out a schedule for her to see Henry. She hadn't mentioned anything about Dean or his boyfriend, but she did glance at him with her head tilted every time she thought he couldn't see her.

Cas raised his eyebrows at the action. Dean understood why - it wasn't like he had planned it. Just the thought of having to go through people thinking he was with a girl when he wasn't made him feel like he was betraying Cas and he felt guilty inside.

They went into the kitchen. Henry was next door at Ellen's with Jo. The little girl had just turned five that morning, October 29th, and Ellen had put on a little shin-dig for the few people Jo could call friends (most children in her class were scared of her. Her feisty temper sure didn't help, which was why all four guests - including Henry - were boys).

"Are you going to tell Henry soon?" Cas asked as the pair stood by the counter, Dean making coffee and Cas tracing patterns on his boyfriend's arm.

"Tonight, I think." Dean said. "I don't know how to though. Do I just blurt it out?"

"Why don't you just start off by telling him you're going out with someone? Henry is incredibly open minded for a six year old. He didn't care when I told his class I was gay, he just nodded and got on with whatever he was doing." Cas kept quiet about the fact Henry had sometimes gone up to him at break or lunch and talked about his dad, saying he thought he might be a bit lonely because he hadn't had a girlfriend or boyfriend since before he was born. Cas remembered that day clearly. He'd asked the little boy if his dad liked boys too then and Henry shrugged and had said 'He doesn't hate them because sometimes he looks at random men in the Wal-Mart but I don't think he knows he is looking at them because he never says that they are pretty or good looking.' Cas thought that Dean's subconscious had been swinging both ways for a while now, Dean had only really realised it when he had met Cas.

"Good idea." Dean turned around and kissed Cas softly before passing him his drink.

Cas took a sip. "Where's Henry now?"

"Next door, Jo's party," Dean said. "Her mum's Ellen Harvelle."

"Ah, Ellen. Jo is going to be trouble when she's older." Cas said.

"She's trouble now," Dean replied and Cas laughed.

.

Dean was nervous. Incredibly nervous. He was pretty sure it was written all over his face. Cas had gone home before Henry got back so that Dean would have time to clean up the mess they'd made in his bedroom. He breathed in. Henry was his son. He would understand.

"Hey, dad," Henry said, standing at the door of Dean's bedroom. "I'm ready for bed now."

"Come on then," Dean said, picking Henry up and throwing him over his shoulder, his son laughing with joy as he was carried into his room.  
Dean pulled back the covers and put Henry in the bed, before pulling the covers back up and tucking him in.

Now. He had to tell him now.

"Henry, I-" He stopped.

"What is it dad?" Henry put his hand on Dean's face and Dean smiled at the gesture.

"I have something to tell you." Dean said.

Henry looked up at his dad with wide eyes. He'd learned not to interrupt when his dad was going to tell him something, it was usually important.

"I am in a relationship." That bit was the easy bit.

"With who?" Henry asked. "It isn't Lisa is it? I know she's my mom but I don't want you to marry her. She smells funny."  
Dean laughed. "No, it's not her. It's a boy."

Dean bit his lip whilst he watched his son's face for a reaction. "Like Mr Novak?"

"Yeah, kinda. I like boys and girls. It's called being bisexual." Dean said.

"Oh cool, it has a name? Like Mr Novak is gay?"

"Yeah. Now Henry, the thing is, I'm dating Cas- I mean, Mr Novak."

Silence. And then. "Does that mean he'll be coming round more often?"

Dean nodded and a grin broke out across Henry's face. "Yes! Mr Novak is really cool dad!"

Dean smiled to himself. "Yeah, he is. But you gotta start calling him Cas, or Castiel, okay? I don't think he'll want you to keep calling him that when he's not your teacher anymore."

"Okay. Can you turn the light off now? I'm tired."

"Yeah, of course kid. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night night," Henry muttered, grabbing his toy dog and pulling it close to his chest, shutting his eyes.

Dean kissed his son on the forehead, turned the light off and shut the door behind him. Henry was the most open minded kid, Cas was right about that. Dean didn't quite know what he was so afraid of.

Henry, Lisa and Jess down. Just Sammy left.

**It's been a while but I'm back.**

**Thanks to the usuals + review if you can :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was dressed as the grim reaper - with an AC/DC shirt. Cas was a wizard, Sam a giant moose(incredibly scary when they run at you), Jacob a miniature devil, Henry a tiger (the kid liked wild animals) and Jo a pumpkin. She wasn't given a choice in her costume, Ellen had forced it on her, which resulted in screams that could be heard from Dean's house. Jess was eight and a half months gone and was waddling about the place, so she decided to give this one a miss and was currently putting her feet up in front of the TV and watching America's Next Top Model with Ellen (who never got a day off, but that's no surprise when Jo's the daughter). Henry was currently skipping along with Jo, the pair hand in hand and skipping and Sam carried Jacob on his shoulders. The kid was squealing (whether that was from the height or all the candy he had eaten it was hard to tell).

"He's gunna vomit," Dean muttered to Cas earning a snort.

"Yeah, I thought that and I'm guessing it won't be pretty." Cas murmured.

"Tell me about it," Dean replied.

"Hey, how about I take these two up that house," Cas said, giving Dean a meaningful look.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. Henry took Castiel's hand and the three walked up to the big house ahead of them.

"Y'know, he's good with kids," Sam said. "I guess he can always adopt if he wants kids, right?"

"Yeah." Dean watched Cas with the kids. "Listen, I gotta talk to you. Can we take a walk?"

"Yeah," Sam frowned. "Of course."

They walked towards the park slowly. "You gunna tell me what's wrong? I guessed something was up since you called and asked for Jess, but I didn't want to bug you with it."

Dean snorted. Sam used to be persistent as heck when he thought something was up with Dean. Maybe it was part of married life.

He twirled his scythe from hand to hand like a baton. "Right, well, I'll guess I'll start with the basics. I'm dating someone."

Sam raised his eyebrows and turned to Dean. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess it's Cas."

Dean turned to Sam eyebrows raised and mouth open. "What...how?"

"Well you were walking extremely close to each other for two guys who were just friends and you and Henry go on about him 24/7. I mean, I kinda just assumed..."  
Dean stopped and turned to his brother. "How long..."

"I figured it today, when I saw him come into the house. And with the way you look at each other..."

Dean scrunched up his face. It was like Sammy had turned into a mind reader. "So..."

"I'm okay with it Dean, you can date who you want. He seems like a good guy, he gets on well with Henry and if you like him, then I'm okay with it." Sam took Jacob down from his shoulders and held the kid to his chest, rocking him back and forth. "You don't need my permission to date a guy Dean, I'm not prejudiced."

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. "Right. Thanks."

Sam smiled at his brother. "It's no problem. We should probably get back though. Jo's probably pulling Cas' arms off."

Dean laughed and nodded. They wandered back up the street in silence until they reached the outside of the big house where Cas stood waiting with Henry and a rather peeved looking Jo. Dean saw Sam and Cas exchange a look - friendship? Acceptance?  
"Uncle Dean! Henry won't let me have some of his candy!" Jo exclaimed, crossing her arms and stomping her foot on the ground.

"Well, Jo you do have an entire bucket to yourself, kid."

"But he has the blue ones and I don't have any!" She was pouting now, looking as if she was on the verge of tears. Dean did not want to take her back to her mother like that. He sighed, crouching down in front of the pair.

"How about you swap? Henry you give her a blue one and Jo you give him one of yours?"

Jo looked at Dean, the bucket of candy and then Henry under her lashes. How could the girl go from pre-teen drama queen to Ms. I-am-innocent within seconds he would never know. She nodded and pulled something from her bucket and handed it to Henry who stopped giving her a dirty look, accepted the sweet and gave her the blue one she was after.

"See, sorted. Now come on, I have to get you back to your mother before eight and it's seven fifty-seven now. You know what she'll do if we're late." Dean got back to his feet and raised his eyebrows.

"She'll take all my candy!" Jo stage-whispered and Dean nodded. "Come on then Uncle Dean, we gotta run or else I won't have any sweets for tomorrow!"

She tugged on Dean's hand and looked at his brother and Cas who nodded at him.  
"Come on then, pumpkin." He pulled her up onto his back and ran down the road, Jo making plane sounds.

With thirty seconds to spare, they made it and he pressed the doorbell, taking the girl from his back. Ellen opened it and smiled at Dean. He assumed Jess had told her.

"Thanks Dean," She said.

"No problem Ellen. I'll see you another time, right Jo?"

"Yup! And don't call me pumpkin!"

Dean walked down the path to the house to the sound of Ellen exclaiming 'Joanna-Beth!' and closing the door. He waited at the gate to his house as he saw Sam, Cas, Henry and Jacob at the top of the street making their way down. His friends - no, his family, walking down the street.

.

With Henry in bed and Jess, Sam and Jacob at a hotel, Cas and Dean lay, bodies intertwined on the sofa.

"I told you they'd be fine with it Dean, you just got worried." Cas muttered, pressing kisses along Dean's neck.

"Hmm," Dean said, pressing his face into Castiel's chest.

"Did I mention my family are coming up next week? I told Charlie about us and I think she told Gabriel. They make an unstoppable pair. Seriously, go out on the town with those too and prepare to feel like you're stuck in Hell the next day. My head was pounding."

Dean smiled. "When you say your family, you mean who exactly?"

"Gabriel and Anna for certain. Charlie will tag along. I have no idea about Michael, I wouldn't count on it."

"Should I bring Henry along?"

"I would. Charlie would like to meet him."

Dean kissed his boyfriend lightly. "You staying tonight?"

Cas nodded.

"Well should we make our way up to the bedroom?"

Cas smirked. "Your son is in the room next door."

"I wasn't suggesting anything!" Cas laughed and got up making his way up the stairs, hand in hand with Dean.

**Sorry for the delay.. I had the majority of it written a few days ago but then I just decided to procrastinate because that's what I do best. Enjoy and all that jazz~ **


	10. Chapter 10

"...and Cas told me he couldn't give a shit about my sex life so I didn't talk to him for two weeks." Gabriel finished and Dean laughed whilst Cas shook his head and smiled.

Anna was sat at the other side of her brother's kitchen on the floor with Henry painting swirls on a blank canvas. Cas was right when he said she was a hippy. She wore earth colours, long skirts and dresses and always had some sort of flower in her long red hair. Gabriel was fabulously flamboyant, always grinning, flirting and laughing. He would make an innuendo out of anything and never ceased to make Cas laugh, a sight which made Dean happy. He was cute when he laughed.

Gabriel and Dean got off to a great start immediately, the guy thought Dean had epic music taste, thought his car was cool and that Henry was cute. Any qualms Dean's had about meeting the pair vanished as soon as they shook hands. Every so often Anna would but in and get them laughing. All three of them had left the nest as soon as they could, making Dean wonder what their older brother and parents were like.

Henry was having fun too with Anna, the pair painting patterns. Dean was pretty sure his son had drawn a picture of himself, Dean and Cas together.

The doorbell went and Cas went to get it rolling his eyes. They could guess who it was.

"Sorry I'm late!" Charlie exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, Cas following her. "I overslept. And then I completely blanked and took the wrong turning. And some stupid son of a gun drove out in front of me."

She sighed and then looked around the kitchen. "Hey!"

She hugged Gabriel and Anna, high fived Henry before standing in front of Dean, arms on her hips. "Last time I saw you I am 90% sure you were ready to grab Cas by the shoulders and-"

"Charlie," Cas interrupted, nodding his head in Henry's direction. Gabriel snorted.

Charlie pulled an innocent face at Cas and turned back to Dean. "It's true though." She hugged him and then pulled herself onto the work surface and clasped her hands together. "So what's the latest and greatest?"

.

"I mean he was a nice guy but he wasn't for me. How can you keep a guy Cas?" Gabriel sighed.

Cas shrugged. "Have you tried actually being in a relationship with someone instead of just sleeping with them?"

Gabriel scowled and Charlie, Dean and Anna laughed.

"I do try they just seem to prefer my luxurious body over my charming conversation." Gabriel sighed sending another ripple of laughter through the group.

They were sat in a nearby diner, as Cas had mentioned how good the burgers were and Gabriel didn't want to pass up the chance to get his hands on one. He was enjoying it, and also sending winks to those who looked at him whenever he made suggestive noises after each mouthful. Dean looked up at Cas who sat across from him as their legs tangled together. His boyfriend shot him a small smile and Dean smiled back, watching Cas' eyes brighten and a grin form on his face as he laughed at his brother. Dean was not one to fall in love fast, but Cas had him hooked. Everything he did made Dean smile, want to hold him close. Cas was perfection in his eyes.

But he was still a little new to the dating a guy in public thing. He got looks when he was at work from some people, and he was called into Henry's school once because Henry had kicked a boy in the shin for saying something about his dad's sexuality. Dean told Henry not to do it again, no matter how angry it made him because he didn't care what they thought and neither should he. But inside he did care a little. Adam, Chuck, Ellen, Sam and Jess were fine with it. Heck, even little Jo was fine with it, the girl always stopping to give Dean and Cas high fives if she saw them together. Lisa would stop by every so often to pick up Henry so they could spend the weekend together and she bumped into Cas one time. She smiled, said hello and told him to look after Dean because he needed someone, not that he would admit that. Dean had listened from outside the door and scowled. Of course, deep down he kinda agreed. He also kinda wanted that person to be he felt was there to stay and Dean knew that he'd gradually grow accustomed to the stares and whispers he received around Lawrence. He'd gotten stares after the whole Lisa scenario. A single male father? Practically unheard of around these parts. But he proved them wrong and he was determined to do it again.

Was it too soon to call it love? Dean didn't think so. Not that he'd say it aloud just yet. Dean blinked out of his trance and looked at Henry who was showing him a picture. The one he'd drawn earlier of Dean, Cas and himself. In the background there were were others too, Dean made them out to be Gabriel, Charlie, Anna, Sam, Jess (the massive baby bump gave that one away), Jacob, Ellen and Jo (she was dressed as a pumpkin). Dean grinned and ruffled Henry's head.

"It's great kid," He said, and Henry smiled back and proceeded to tell Dean who was who, even though he already knew that.

He realised how lucky he was to have a family and an extended one.

.

As Dean and Cas waved Gabriel, Charlie and Anna goodbye from the window, Cas slipped his hand into Dean's. Lisa had come to pick up Henry earlier so they could bond, but Dean suspected she was on Team Dean/Cas and wanted to give them some alone time with the looks she kept on shooting them.

"They really liked you." Cas said.

"I'm a likeable guy," Dean joked, flashing Cas a cheesy grin.

"No, I'm serious. They liked Henry too, but then again, I don't think there's anyone who doesn't like that kid."

Cas tugged Dean closer to him and kissed him lightly. "I have a bit of an eccentric family."  
Dean kissed him back harder, sliding his arms around his waist. "They're cool."

"Hmm," Cas replied, tugging on Dean's hair as they kissed.

They stood there for a moment, lips locked before they pulled back and grinned at each other.

"Bedroom." Dean said and Cas nodded, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

**Sorry this is short, it's kind of a filler chapter. I'm going to make next chapter Christmas though so it should be longer and filled with all sorts of wonders ;D**

**Enjoy~**


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas morning in the Winchester household. All was quiet, until...

"Dad, dad, dad, daaaaaaaaddd!" Dean winced as he felt the weight a small child land on his stomach. "Wake up dad! It's Christmas!"

Dean could feel Cas laughing lightly at the pair next to him.

"Five more minutes." Dean pleaded, opening one eye to look at his son, who sat arms crossed and frowning at his dad.

"Nope." Henry said, sliding off Dean's stomach and onto the floor, where he proceeded to poke his father in the chest, _hard_.

Dean sighed and sat up. "Fine."

"Yes!" Henry said running out of the room to put on his slippers and dressing gown.

Dean turned to look at Cas who was smiling at him. "He's like this every Christmas." Dean told him, and Castiel's grin widened.

"It's sweet." Cas reached up and grabbed Dean's hand his. "Merry Christmas Dean."  
Dean smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas Cas."

Henry raced back into the room. "Well come on!"

.

"You'll never guess what," Dean said, sitting down on the sofa next to Cas.

Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and continued to watch the film on the tv. Henry sat on the floor playing with the xylophone Gabriel had bought him and colouring with the art set Anna had sent. The kid could not multitask very well.

"Jess just had the baby."

"Really?" Cas sat up to see Dean nodding and smiling.

"Mary Elizabeth Winchester. She's an hour old. Sam's sending me some pictures now. Wanna come and visit them tomorrow?"

"Am I allowed? I mean, it's kind of a family thing and I'd hate to interrupt-"  
"Cas, I think we can all agree that you're kinda in our family. No-one minds, I'm sure Sam and Jess would love the company. Our family's kinda small." Dean said, turning to Cas when he didn't answer.

Cas was looking at him, almost in awe. "Seriously?"

"Of course," Dean replied, pressing his lips to Castiel's, pouring all his happiness into the kiss.

They pulled away and Dean turned to Henry. "Hey, did you hear what I said? You've got new cousin."

Henry dropped everything (something he had done several times over the past few hours, explaining the state of Dean's living room at that moment) and looked up at his dad. "When can we go see them? Is it a boy or a girl? What are they called?" He ran over to his dad and clambered up onto his lap.

"Woah, slow down there kiddo. I told you it was going to be a girl. And her name is Mary Elizabeth."

Henry nodded, taking in the information before looking up at Dean and Cas and frowning at the pair. "I know people normally only have babies when they are married and I know two men can't have babies either so how will I ever get another brother or sister if I want one?" He asked and Dean glimpsed briefly at Cas before answering.

"Well it would be a joint decision. We'd have to all decide. And we'd probably have to adopt."

"Adopt?"

"Yeah, take in a child who doesn't have a mom or a dad and let them stay with us."

"That sounds cool," Henry nodded. "'Cuz then you're helping the world. Anna said that's what she does because she's something friendly."

Cas laughed. "Environmentally friendly."

"Yes, that's what she said!" Henry grinned at Cas and then slid off his father's lap and onto the floor. "I need to pee," He declared, before running off.

Dean shook his head. "He's crazy sometimes."

"Indeed he is." Cas sat up and looked at Dean, head tilted to the side slightly, the puzzled expression Dean loved on his face again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Dean said, turning to face him and turning off the tv. "Shoot."  
"Would you ever consider having another child?" He asked and Dean paused.

"Yes." Dean answered almost immediately. "I don't want Henry to grow up alone. I think without Sammy I would have screwed myself over a lot more times than I have. I want someone for him to look after and to look out for. I don't think he wants to be an only child either. I don't know if I'd have a surrogate or adopt, but I would. One day."

Cas nodded.  
"What about you?" Dean asked. "If you settle down and for definite and find the 'one', would you?"

Cas opened his mouth to say something before biting his lip and closing it. "Yeah. At one point."

Dean frowned for a moment, but didn't push Cas. He wondered what his boyfriend would have said. Dean wouldn't say anything yet, but if he was going to have another child, he'd want to raise that kid with Cas.

Henry came racing back in at that point and sat in between the pair. "Can we watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

.

Henry was snoring softly on the floor of the living room, the tv on mute but the pictures still moving. Dean and Cas were both oblivious to this though as they whispered to each other, pressing kisses against each others lips, foreheads, cheeks and necks.

Sam had sent the pictures of baby Mary - she was healthy and well at 7lb and 3 ounces. She already had long fingers - Dean guessed she was going to take after her father.

As Cas traced a finger around Dean's facial features, he spoke. "If you had never met me, would you have still dated a guy?"

Dean thought about it for a while. "I don't know. It might have taken me longer to realise I liked men. Eventually. I'd probably be more nervous though. Can you imagine me introducing teenage Henry to someone I'd brought home?"

"I'm sure he'd be very accepting. He is now." Cas replied.

"I know," Dean said. "But I think I'd be more nervous."

Cas nodded and moved his hand lower, tracing the outline of Dean's neck and the lines at his waist that poked out from under his shirt. Dean shivered. Cas kissed Dean passionately, moving his hand further down and brushing against the bulge that had appeared in Dean's jeans. Dean cursed and tried to keep his moan quiet.

"Henry is lying right there," He hissed and Cas smirked at him.

"Then you'd better take him upstairs," Cas told him.

Dean had never rushed as much in his life.

.

When he came back down, Cas was waiting with a two boxes.

"I thought we were going to have sex," Dean whined and Cas laughed.

"Open these first. I didn't think you'd want to open them around Henry."

Dean raised an eyebrow and sat down, opening the smaller one first and laughing at what he saw inside.

"Lube?" He grinned.

Cas shrugged. "You were running out."

Dean put it to the side and opened the other - a bunch of Led Zeppelin vinyl records.

"Thanks Cas. Do you want me to go and get-"

Cas silenced him with a kiss. "Later."

Cas seemed to be in a dominating mood as he pulled Dean's shirt from over his head and fumbled with the buckle of his belt. He practically yanked Dean's trousers off as Dean tried to keep up with him and unbutton Cas' shirt. Cas, in his jeans still, pressed small kisses along Dean's chest, using his tongue to lick at the grooves that were in between his abs. He kissed along Dean's abdomen, before coming to a halt at Dean's erection and smirking up at his boyfriend.

Dean had to bite on his lip to keep his moan from escaping him as Cas pulled down his pants and took his erection whole and began to move his mouth up and down.

"Cas-" He broke off and grabbed Castiel's hair, clutching fistfuls of it.

"Yes?" Cas replied, only moving his mouth for a moment before getting back to his job.

"Let me do you-" Dean moaned again as his boyfriend traced patterns along his penis with his tongue.

Cas looked up at Dean and stopped what he was doing. "You want to?"

"Of course I fucking want to," Dean growled, spinning them over so he was on top.

He pulled at Cas' jeans, taking them off and his boxers shortly afterwards. He wasted no time in squirting the lube onto his palm and using his fingers to stretch Cas, his boyfriend moaning. He rubbed some lube onto his dick before pushing inside of Cas. Dean watched Cas writhe underneath him as he got faster, Cas moving his hips up to meet Dean's thrusts. It wasn't long before Dean arched back as he came into Cas, Cas coming shortly after with Dean using his hand to help him along.

Dean lay down next to Cas and pulled him close.

"I..." Dean stopped and started again. "Damn, we have good sex."

Cas hmmed in agreement, his head on Dean's bare chest. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair gently, giving it an even more sex crazed look.

"I love your hair," Dean muttered.

He felt Cas smile against his chest. "Is that all you love about me?"

Cas had given him the perfect gateway. Now or never, right? He took in a deep breath. "I love you too."

He carried on moving his hands through Cas' hair as though nothing else had happened, but he had to stop when Cas pressed his lips against Dean's, kissing him hard and passionately. "And I love you," Cas said after the kiss, pressing a light one to Dean's nose and smiling at him.

Dean smiled back, a weight lifted from his chest. He could happily have stayed like this for the rest of the holiday, but he couldn't as Henry was bound to come downstairs at some point and they had made a little bit of a mess on the sofa.

**So updates will be every week or so-ish.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

As Dean held his niece in his arms, he felt as though he was in heaven. Sam and Jess had given life to another beautiful baby, Henry was excited to have another cousin and little Jacob didn't know what the fuss was about but he seemed to like the new baby in the room. Then, of course, there was the fact that Cas had told him he loved him just the other day.

Cas, Cas, Cas. He was taking over Dean's mind. He was stood in the corner of the room with Sam, who held Jacob in his arms, muttering about something or other, Henry sitting in the corner reading from a book, whilst Dean held baby Mary and sat by Jess' hospital bed.

"You look incredibly happy this morning," Jess said as she watched him.

Dean smiled. "Am I really that transparent?"

Jess smiled. "Cas?"

Dean nodded and gave Mary back to her mother.

"You two are the cutest together." She said , holding Mary to her chest. "I know you've only been together for a few months, but it seems like so much longer."  
"Tell me about it," Dean said. "I've known him for less than a year. Just seven months."

Jess raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I'd have definitely thought it was longer than that. You have such good chemistry."

Dean looked over to Cas who saw him and threw him a quick smile before continuing with his conversation. Dean smiled back. "Yeah. We do."

.

"I'm incredibly impressed by the fact you know nearly all the words to Ramble On, Henry," Cas said, looking at the boy in the rear-view mirror.

Henry grinned. "Dad has good music taste."  
Both Dean and Cas laughed. So far on the journey back to Kansas, the three had managed to make their way through an AC/DC and a Metallica album, Henry surprising Cas with his knowledge of the lyrics and Cas surprising Dean by singing along. They were on the last leg of the journey, having stopped for the night along the way, with just a few hours left and spirits were high. They had all sung and Dean and Cas chatted happily whilst Henry snoozed in the back seat. Dean felt like he had a complete family again. When Sam went off to live with Jess, Dean had a period of loneliness. He had Henry of course, but Henry was still young and it was a lot of work trying to manage work and a kid. Thank god for Ellen next door. Whenever Dean really needed someone to help with Henry, she always took him with her to the Roadhouse, her bar in the town. She'd keep him behind the bar, taking him outside when he cried - all whilst she was pregnant and after that when Jo was born. Her husband was off at war, rarely there, but she made her way in the world. It's why Jo and Henry were so close. After Dean had finished work, he'd go up to the Roadhouse, he and Ellen would chat for awhile and then he'd take Henry back home, sometimes Jo too (but just until Ellen had finished her shift).

With Cas here, helping with Henry's school work, being the best boyfriend a guy could wish for, what he needed to get him through the day. Never in his life had Dean felt this way about someone and, without sounding like he was in a chick flick, he was glad about that.

.

New Year's Eve had crept up on them like a ghost, signalling the end of an old year, the beginning of a new one and time to have a big party. Everyone was at the Dean's - Cas, of course, Gabriel, Anna, Chuck, Adam, Sam and Jess (the kids at Jess' parents), Ellen and Jo (who was playing twister upstairs with Henry) and a ton of others. Dean forgot sometimes how many people he knew. He felt like his time recently had been stretched between work, Henry and Cas - he didn't have that much time to socialise. But now, everyone was here and he made the first of his new years resolutions - try and make more time for others this year. He waved at Bobby, a man who had always been a father to him when his own had not, who was sat next to Ellen. It was no surprise - whenever Bobby decided to leave his junk yard he was at the Roadhouse. An old friend of Castiel's, Balthazar was laughing with Gabriel in the corner and chatting up Sarah and Madison, two uni students who were renting out a house down the road. A bunch of Dean's other workmates had turned up too after Adam mentioned it before they broke up for the holidays - Ed and Harry (best friends forever) were sat laughing at a most haunted program on the TV, Harry with his arms around Maggie (Ed's sis) and Ed squashed in between the love birds and the other pea in their rather large pod, Spruce. Krissy and Aiden, a young couple from down the road, were making small talk with Josephine and Lucas, two swimmers who also rented down the road (no romantic relationship between that pair though). Dean's head was buzzing as he walked around, making sure everyone had a drink, that no-one was sitting alone in a corner and that everything was going fine. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey, gulping it down and pouring himself another.

"That's gotta burn," A voice said to Dean's left.

Dean turned to find Uriel, his boss smiling at him. Dean smiled back. "You get used to it."

Uriel nodded. The guy was built like a machine and tall, and still looked threatening even though he was a few years away from being sixty. Uriel had worked with his dad and was on good terms with both Dean and Sam, often babysitting the pair when they were younger and Bobby was too drunk to do it. Uriel carried on walking and put his empty beer bottle next to the mass that had already been finished.  
"I should probably find Zachariah. I bet he's talking someone's ear off, droning on about banking and whatnot." He said with a laugh.

Zachariah was Uriel's boss, a nonstop business man who liked to wow all with his knowledge of numbers. Dean grinned and nodded. Uriel left the kitchen and Dean followed shortly afterwards. After a quick check on Henry and Jo (the pair were snuggled under Henry's pirate blanket watching spongebob reruns), Dean headed into the living room. He glanced around the room and saw Cas in the corner talking to a blonde woman who had just laughed and rested her hand on his lower arm. A seemingly predator like instinct raced through Dean. Cas was his. And he was gay, didn't she know that? Why was she touching him? Unless she was just naturally touchy-feely. Dean knew some people were like that. Nope, the look on her face was not full of kindness. She looked like she would happily tuck into Cas right there and then.

Dean made his way across the room, not too fast though, as much as he would have liked too. He arrived at Cas and the woman, pressing a kiss to Cas' temple and smiling at him.

"Sorry I haven't been around that much. Been entertaining the guests." Dean said with a forced smile.

"It's fine," Cas smiled back, his look so heartfelt it made Dean's heart melt a little. "I didn't know you knew this many people."

"Neither did I," He replied, and Cas laughed.

Dean turned to the woman who watched them with pursed lips. "Sorry I interrupted. I'm Dean." He stuck out a hand.

Not that he particularly wanted her to shake it.

"Hester," She replied, shaking it. "A friend of Balthazar's. Cas told me quite a bit about you."  
"Just the good stuff I hope," He smiled.

She smiled back, but it looked forced. "There was certainly a lot of good stuff."

Cas shook his empty beer bottle. "I'll be back in a moment."

Both Hester and Dean watched him go, before they turned to each other. Before Dean could speak, Hester spoke.

"He's quite the faithful little puppy. I guess you came over because you noticed me trying. Don't worry your self princess, it didn't work. Castiel is hooked to you like a drug addict is to heroin." She walked off, and Dean blinked at the empty space in front of him.

"Where did she go?" Cas asked moments later when he came back. "Scare her off?" He chuckled.

Dean looked at him and grinned. "Looks like it."

**Another chapter in the bagggg. **

**Who watched the latest spn episode? SO. MANY. FEELS.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was having a rough day. Henry was being stubborn - he'd had another little spat with that same boy who had said rude things about Dean being gay and he'd gotten into trouble with both his teacher and Dean. Six and seven year olds discriminating already? It was ridiculous. Henry had not spoken a word since he had woken up and he had even refused his dad's offer to brush his tangled mop, turning away to do it himself. Ellen had taken Henry to the school, telling Dean not to worry, Henry just needed a little break and so did Dean.

He'd gotten to Bobby's junkyard - where he did a shift each morning before heading off to Zachariah's bank - stressed and ready to pick a fight with every inanimate object he crossed paths with. Bobby had seen the look on his face when he walked in, so he just left Dean alone, only coming into the garage once to put a bottle of beer on the table, muttering something about the fact it was never too early to start drinking.

Dean fixed the car he was working on, wiping his oily hands on a rag before taking a sip of the beer. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed before going outside where he saw a man talking to Bobby, the latter pointing a finger over in Dean's direction. The man, who was tattooed and at least twice the weight of Dean, walked over cracking his knuckles. Dean's mind raced. Was this a guy from his past who had come to hurt him? Someone he'd pissed off lately? He paused. No, the only person he'd pissed off recently was Henry and he was pretty sure Henry didn't know how to hire a hitman.

The guy stopped in front of Dean. "The old guy said you've been working on my car? You done?" His voice was gruff and gravelly. Not a hitman then, Dean thought.

"Just finished the job five minutes ago, come on through," Dean said, leading the guy into the garage.

The guy gave the car a quick once over and nodded, happy with the results. "Nice job. You here often?"

"Every morning."

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The guy asked, squinting at Dean.

Dean looked at the guy and shrugged. He didn't recognise him.

The guys eye's widened and he cracked his knuckles again. "I know. You drop your kid off at the school. You're the gay guy."

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Your sons been beating the shit out of my son for saying stuff about you. Calling you names apparently. My son would never do that."

"My son did not beat the shit out of yours," Dean practically growled. "And he used the word fag in front of a group of six and seven year olds."

"Then why did my son come home with a black eye? And there's nothing wrong with the word fag. It's just what you call someone like you. Someone disgusting."

Dean's fists balled up and he had to stop himself flying at the guy. "Well your son obviously deserved it, didn't he?"

"Don't talk about my son," The guy spat.

"Then don't talk about mine." Dean hissed back. They were stood almost nose to nose, eyes narrowed and fists balled, both ready to pounce.

To Dean's credit, he didn't throw the first punch. The guy took a step back and Dean lowered his guard for just a second, but that was enough. The man's fist connected with his jaw and Dean staggered backwards. When he got his bearings back, he swung at the guy, getting him in the nose. John Winchester had taught him many things and how to break the nose of an arrogant dickhead was one of the good ones. He heard the crack and the hiss and smirked. The smirk was wiped of his face shortly after, as the man's fist came at him again, just catching his eye. That was probably going to go black after. Dean swung again, hitting the guy in the chest and was just about to go again before Bobby burst in and pulled him back, separating the two.

"Go clean yourself up at the house Dean." He said, and Dean did not argue, leaving the garage and storming up to the house grabbing an ice pack for his face before getting changed out of his overalls.

He still had to go to work and on top of that, with a bloody face. He was not looking forward to the look on Zachariah's face. "Bankers are men and women and importance. We do not look scruffy. We do not get into scraps. We stay focused on being us without all the garbage around us." He was never going to get away with this.

.

The look on Ellen, Henry and Jo's faces when Dean opened the door were varied. Henry stood, mouth open, Ellen was frowning at Dean and Jo looked in awe.

"I want to get in a figh-" She started, but her mom hushed her before she could continue.

"What happened Dean?" She asked.

Dean looked at Henry, crouching down so they were face to face. Henry didn't turn away or step back, so Dean breathed out. "The guy who kept on calling me stuff? His dad came into the junkyard today to pick up his car. He recognised me and said some things." He looked up at Ellen. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't throw the first punch."

Henry stepped forward and threw his arms around his dad and Dean held him, standing up and keeping the boy close to his chest. "I'll call you later?" Dean asked Ellen and she nodded, taking Jo down the driveway before Dean closed the door.

.

Dean and Henry were in the middle of watching some film about a boy wizard when the doorbell rang. He'd called Ellen earlier, who had given him a stern talking too, but after she just sighed and told him she was glad he was alright. This was most likely Cas. Dean opened the door to his boyfriend who opened his mouth to say something and then stopped.

"Damn it Dean, what happened?" Cas sighed.

Dean explained and then the pair headed into the living room where Henry was still watching tv.

"Hey Cas," He said without looking away from the screen.

"Hey Henry," Cas replied, smiling.

Dean took his seat next to Henry, the boy putting his head in his lap, and he patted the space next to him where Cas sat seconds after. Cas put his arm round Dean, pulling his head onto Castiel's shoulder and started to run his fingers through his hair. Dean gave a small sigh and settled down on Cas' shoulder, his shoulders becoming less tense as Cas continued to work his hand through Dean's hair. This was where he felt home.

**Anyone else cry at Sacrifice? I sobbed.**


	14. Chapter 14

"This is weird." Cas whispered to Dean as they sat in the church, Henry fidgeting next to them.

"Tell me about it." Dean muttered back, "I mean, us being gay men and all, aren't we supposed to be...not in the church?"

"Don't men have civil partnerships in churches? I don't think it matters as long as we're not getting it on in the pews."  
Dean smirked and nodded at Chuck who gave him a nervous smile. After a whirlwind romance, Chuck was marrying his girlfriend Becky. Becky was okay, apart from the fact she was almost completely cuckoo, but Dean figured it's what Chuck's writing side needed, a crazy fangirl who would be there to tell him the good, the bad and the downright nuts. Adam stood next to Chuck, trying to calm him down, but it clearly wasn't working. Dean, Cas and Henry sat in the pews with Zachariah and Uriel, Ed, Harry, Maggie, Spruce and Krissy and Aiden. Quite a small bunch.

"When do we get to eat? I'm hungry," Henry whispered to Dean.

"As soon as this is finished. Hopefully anytime now." He whispered back.

Cas traced shapes on Dean's hand with his thumb as they waited. Then, a woman came rushing up the aisle (a relative of Becky's?) hissing she's coming, she's coming and everyone stood, Chuck faced the front, shoulders tensed and visibly shaking.

The doors opened and Becky walked in, looking happy and a lot less nervous than Chuck. You could tell who would be wearing the metaphorical trousers in their relationship. She got to the front and the minister began to talk, only getting as far as, "We are here today" before Chuck interrupted.

"Oh god this is going to sound really bad but I don't think I can do this Becky, I think it's just too soon, it's not that I don't like you, of course I do but I'm only twenty-five and I haven't even published a novel yet I just-" He gave her a cross between a bow and an apologetic smile before rushing back up the aisle and out of the church doors.

Everyone froze and turned to Becky who stood, eyebrows raised. "I knew this would happen," She muttered.

She walked up the aisle, shoving the bouquet into the nearest person's arms - Castiel's. She called out at Chuck, asking him to slow down and hiking up her wedding dress so she could chase after him. The minister blinked before sighing and muttering something about kids getting married too young these days, before he took his book and walked into the back of the church.

Dean looked at Cas who dropped the bouquet of flowers on the pew next to him and wrinkled his nose. "They give me hayfever."

Dean laughed and took his hand.

.

They looked slightly strange, two men and a boy in suits, but no-one seemed to give them any second glances as they got out of the Impala. They grabbed Henry a McDonalds happy meal and were almost out the door when Dean spotted them.

Becky and Chuck sat in the corner talking, both still in wedding gear, whilst eating burgers and fries. Dean started to laugh and when Cas raised an eyebrow, he nodded his head in that direction. Cas grinned. Henry spotted them and called Chuck's name, both Chuck and Becky turning to see who had spoken. They waved at Dean, Cas and Henry, inviting them over to ait with them.

"We won't stop long," Dean said, "You two are drawing enough attention as it is." He now realised why no-one had given the three weird looks when they walked in - a groom and his almost-bride in her full gear trumped their plain suits and ties.

"Becky and I were talking about earlier," Chuck said. "I don't even know what happened. I think it all just hit me about how fast and how real everything had happened."

Cas nodded at Chuck, "It can often happen. You don't realise how fast things are going until it's time to face the music."

"Yeah, but luckily I have the most understanding fiancee in the world," Chuck said, smiling at Becky across the table who grinned.

"I think it was my fault. We did kind of fly into this. But we're sticking by each other. We can just say our vows when we feel more prepared."

Becky almost sounded sane, before she spoke again. "Hey, Chuck, did I tell you about the slash fanfiction I wrote for those two new characters you thought of?"

Chuck groaned. "They're not gay Becky!"

"But there could be so much sexual tension between them! You could make them brothers!"

"And have you making it incest? No way!" Chuck paused. "Actually, it would make more sense if they were brothers, it would explain why they travelled together..." He grabbed a napkin from beside him and pulled a pen from his pocket (did all writers carry a pen for emergency ideas? Was Chuck expecting to get some inspiration in the middle of the wedding reception?).

"And now we'll be going." Dean stood up, picking up Henry in one arm and the Happy Meal in the other. "We'll leave you two to plot away."

The almost-but-not newlywed couple nodded and said their goodbyes, before Dean, Cas and Henry got into the Impala.

"Well, I can see why they married," Cas muttered.

"Almost married," Dean corrected. "You alright back there, kid?"

Henry sat in the back, digging into his fries and giving his father a thumbs up. Dean started the engine and drove them back home.

.

As usual, Dean relaxed on the sofa watching Dr Sexy after he put Henry to bed. He turned his head slightly when he heard Cas' footsteps in the doorway and looked up. His boyfriend had just been in the shower, his hair still wet as he moved Dean over so he could lie next to him. He blinked at the tv before groaning.

"Not this again," Cas complained.

"What?! Dr Sexy is... well, sexy!" Dean answered. "How can you not love a good cliche hospital drama?"

"It is the third part to our love triangle," Cas replied, raising an eyebrow as Dean turned round to face him. "When I'm not here you spend all your time with him."  
Dean snorted. "You are making it sound more real than it is. Anyways, you know I only have eyes for you."  
Cas smirked, "Yeah, I know," Gesturing to the growing tent in Dean's jogging bottoms.

Dean almost growled, pressing his lips to Castiel's, as they rolled around on the sofa for a while. After they broke apart, Cas sighed and nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Hey! You're getting my chin wet," Dean complained, but Cas ignored him.

"The next time we are in a church I'd prefer it to be us standing at the altar." Cas muttered.

Dean froze. "What?"

"You heard what I said." Cas looked up at Dean. "It makes you realise how fast time flies. I mean technically we've been dating for what, six months? It feels like a lifetime. I wouldn't care if it was a lifetime. I'd be glad I'd spent my time with you."

Dean was quiet for a moment as he studied Cas' face. "You're right. But not just yet. Don't want a repeat of what happened today."  
Cas snorted and buried his face back in Dean's shoulder, nipping at the skin along the collarbone. Dean sighed, content. It did feel like it had been a lifetime. But only six months? It seemed almost impossible that time had crept so slow around them while they moved so fast.

**It's been a while. I'd blame revision, but I think it was a mix of writers block too.**

**Any particular things you would like to see happen? I'm going to wrap the story up pretty soon, I feel like it's time. A few more chapters maybe and an epilogue. **

**Hope you enjoyed! (and thanks to all reviewers/readers!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a while. A long while. So I had exams and revision and then I just hit a couldn't be bothered stage where I just couldn't be bothered. I had no ideas, I couldn't think of things. But it's here. I wanted to get it out (even though I'm a bit mergh about this chapter), because I think there isn't much left for this fic now. Next chapter will probably be the final one. It'll probably be out later this month/Sept, depending on when I start writing it/whether or not I have any ideas for it. If there is anything you do wanna see, please do tell me. I can always do some oneshots. So yeah, I guess this is the next chapter. Sorry that it's so late. Reviews, opinions etc are appreciated.**

There was a knock on the door, which Castiel answered. Dean was in the kitchen making the pair breakfast (a good fry up was always great on a sunday morning).

"Hello Henry," Dean heard Cas say. "Lisa...and you must be Ben."

Dean froze. The last time Dean had seen Ben was when Henry was born, the boy wanting to see his half-brother before his mother whisked him off and left Dean alone with a newborn. The boy had looked up to Dean in the year or so he spent with them, but it had ended badly and if Ben was anything like Lisa, he could hold a grudge.

The sound of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts as Henry ran into the kitchen and towards his dad.

"Hey kid," Dean said, picking up the boy who wrapped his own arms around his father. "You're getting a bit big to be lifted up. Did you have fun this weekend?"

Henry shrugged and buried his face into Dean's neck, causing Dean to frown. Before he could ask his son what was wrong, Cas appeared at the kitchen door.

"Lisa wants a word."

"Will you keep an eye on the breakfast? Maybe throw on some bacon for Henry?" Cas nodded and Dean headed out in the hallway towards the door.

Lisa stood, whispering to Ben, stopping when she noticed Dean walking towards them. She gave Dean a weak smile.

"I was wondering if we could talk without..." Lisa nodded her head towards Henry.

Dean narrowed his eyes, but said to his son. "Will you go and help Cas with your bacon Henry? I'll be back in a minute."

Henry looked up at his father, and Dean saw almost a mirror of himself looking back. It wasn't often he took time to really look at his son, but not that he did, he noticed the freckles dotted across his nose, the hazel eyes with flecks of green and the trademark Winchester face shape. All parts of him, passed down onto his son. In fact, the only things Lisa had really passed down was the chocolate brown hair colour and the small nose. Everything else was Dean, and he wouldn't of had it any other way.

Dean put Henry down on his feet after his son had nodded, and he watched him race into the kitchen to where Cas was.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Lisa shot Ben a look out of the corner of her eye. Ben had to be around fourteen now, he was getting tall, and looked pretty much like his mother.

"He had some of Ben's stuff, I asked him to give it back and he didn't seem to realise that Ben lived there too. He thought the stuff was meant to be for him and I yelled at him."

"Well did he go into Ben's room to get the stuff?"

Lisa shook her head. "It was in the living room."

"You could have given the kid some warning. Did you tell him Ben was going to be with you this weekend? And he doesn't take well to shouting. You need to speak to him, make him understand. Shouting just makes him scared of you." Dean said. "Next time just make sure Ben's stuff is in Ben's room. If it was in the living room, it was no wonder he thought it was his. There was noone to claim it there."

He and Lisa talked for a little longer on the way Henry was, before Lisa said she had to go and drop Ben off at his friends. Ben nodded at Dean, and Dean nodded back. After closing the door, he made his way back into the kitchen, where he paused as he saw Cas crouching down and talking to Henry. Henry nodded his head and hugged Cas, Cas hugging him back, before Dean's boyfriend got up to finish putting the food on the plates. Dean smiled to himself.

.

Dean felt...awkward. There was no other way to put it. Sam and Jess had offered to look after Henry this weekend, whilst Cas dragged Dean to the wedding of one of his co-workers, Jody Mills, former sheriff of Sioux Falls turned fifth grade teacher. Cas told Dean that Jody used to have a son, but he died of unknown causes. Cas thought she took the job to be closer to kids as she missed her own boy. She was marrying Fergus McLeod, a Scottish tailor who was known around town for his amazing designs and his knowledge of alcohol. If you ever wanted to know the best type of whiskey around, you'd go straight to Fergus. Not only would he advise you on which drink you should have for each occasion, but he'd sometimes (very rarely, though) lend out one of his own bottles from his prize collection. Dean hated to think what would happen if someone broke into their house for the wine/beer/alcoholic beverages. Fergus would flip his lid and wouldn't stop until the thief was found and dealt with accordingly.

Dean trailed behind Cas, watching his boyfriend shake hands with his workmates and introduced them to Dean. He would then shake their hand and make polite conversation, but it nearly always went back to discussing their sexuality. He heard the odd whisper and saw the odd stare but the majority of the wedding guests were happy that their colleague had found himself someone.

.

The ceremony and reception whizzed by (no Chuck/Becky moments thank the angels, Dean didn't know if he could cope attending two jilted weddings in the space of two weeks, it would just leave him feeling doomed), the happy couple dancing and walking around talking to their guests. Several times, Cas and Jody tried to get Dean to dance but he declined every single time, instead letting his boyfriend dance (rather badly) with Jody when the music picked up and the classic wedding dance songs were put on. Dean smiled from the sidelines, and even had a conversation with the groom about whiskey.

At the end of the night (or early next morning, Dean wasn't sure), Cas and Dean stumbled up to their hotel room. Dean wasn't drunk, or even tipsy - he was 99% sure he could walk in a straight line - but Cas was having trouble walking straight, so Dean had thrown an arm around his shoulder, hoping to get them back to the room before Cas started vomiting. As soon as Dean got the door open and closed behind them, Cas released his grip on his boyfriends arm and face-planted the bed. Dean shook his head and smiled. He got Cas undressed, leaving him in his boxers and pushed him under the covers. He put a towel on the floor next to Cas' side of the bed and a glass of water on the nightstand. He really hoped Cas didn't need the towel though. Dean really didn't want to have to pay extra for vomit stains. Dean closed the curtains, got himself undressed, a drink and slid in next to Cas who was sprawled over the bed. Cas seemed to sense as Dean got in though, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and his head on top of Dean's chest.

Dean thought back to when they lay on the couch after the failure of Chuck and Becky's wedding, and how Cas had told him they should get married. He started to think. Gay marriage wasn't legal in Kansas, but Dean was lucky to live in Lawrence, where discrimination based against sexual orientation was prohibited. It didn't mean they couldn't wear rings though, right? As a promise for the future. But he wouldn't call them promise rings. He wasn't a teenager. Cas couldn't legally adopt Henry as his so either. Dean sighed and looked at his snoring boyfriend. One day.


End file.
